


Bravery

by TMCX123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: No powers AU:Sara is bar tending at a club in Star City and Ava is dragged to a night out by some of her friends. It was supposed to be a smooth night out yet nothing ever goes to plan when Sara Lance is involved.





	Bravery

Third Person POV 

The second Ava Sharpe walked into the bar, Saints and Sinners, she immediately felt out of place. The bright multicoloured lights illuminated the room and sweaty bodies danced in the centre and the loud music strummed throughout the building. 

Ava headed straight to the bar and caught sight of the young blonde bartender, her name tag read Sara. 

“Can I get a rum and coke please?” Ava asked and she watched as Sara swiftly moved her hands, grabbing the alcohol and pouring it into a glass before adding the coke. “Thanks, what do I owe you?” Ava asks and Sara just shakes her head bashfully, “Nothing it’s on me” she says. “Seriously?” Ava questions, “What can’t I buy the prettiest girl in the room a drink?” Sara flirts.

“Hey! I didn’t get your name!” Sara shouts as Ava stands up from her seat, “Ava, Ava Sharpe” she says holding out her hand, “Sara Lance” says Sara shaking her hand.

“Hey!” a male voice shouts and both women turn to look at the man who comes flanked by by three other men. “How about you two come back to our place and we can show you a good time” the man says suggestively. “No thank you” both Sara and Ava say at the same time but the man doesn’t take no for an answer as he grips Ava’s wrist tightly.

“I don’t think you understand” the man says and Sara walks around to their side of the bar, “Take your hand off her” she growls and when the man merely laughs she brings her right fist up to connect with his face distracting him enough to let go of Ava.

“You stupid bitch” he growls and all four of the men grab Ava and Sara dragging them out the side entrance and into the alley. “Your gonna pay for that” and he whistles and two more men come into the alley with one holding a metal baseball bat and the a knife. 

Two of the men hold Ava tightly and the other three surround Sara, “My friend here was hoping to hit some home runs tonight, but why not get some practice in” says the asshole who grabbed Ava inside the bar and the man with the knife grabbed Sara’s arms tightly as the man slammed the baseball bat into her body.

“Stop! Leave her alone!” Shouted Ava but the man didn’t stop until her hit Sara across the face and she fell to the floor. The man pulled out his knife and plunged it into her stomach before all of the men fled the scene as fast as they could.

Ava rushed to Sara’s shaking form and pressed on the bleeding wound and grabbed her phone to call for an ambulance. “I need help, my friend has been beaten up pretty bad and she got stabbed... we’re in the alley next to Saints and Sinner please hurry!” she says before checking Sara’s pulse frowning when it barely registers.

“Come on Sara you gotta pull through, if you make it I’ll take you to the nicest restaurant in the city, I promise” I please and Sara looks at me with half lidded eyes, “M...my dad... of...ficer Lance... SCPD... c..call” Sara stutters before falling into unconsciousness.

“Stay with me!” Ava shouts until she hears voices and the ambulance siren, “We’re down here!” She shouts and the ambulance drives down the alley.

The medics roll out a gurney and lift Sara onto it before gesturing for Ava to follow behind them. The ambulance journey was short and before she knew it Sara was being wheeled away to get surgery. 

Ava pulls out her phone and calls SCPD, “Hi yes, is it possible for me to reach Officer Lance?” She says and a beat later a gruff voice comes through the phone, “Hello?” He says. “Officer Lance” says Ava, “Yes”, “My name is Ava Sharpe I’m calling to let you know that your daughter Sara was just brought to Star City General, I can explain everything when you get here” Ava delivers, “I’m on my way” he replies before putting the phone down. 

About 15 minutes later Office Lance bursts through the front doors into Star City General, “Officer Lance?” Ava asks tentatively, “Ava Sharpe?” He says. “Yes sir, there’s been no news yet so I guess now is as good a time as any to explain” Ava says whilst leading Mr Lance to some chairs.

“I was sat at the bar and ordered a drink from Sara who had offered to pay for it until a man suggested that Sara and I go back to hip place, we obviously refused but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. He grabbed my wrist and Sara threatened him but when he didn’t let me go she punched him across the face, the man was with three others and they all dragged us outside. The guy who grabbed me whistled and two more guys appeared and one had a metal bat and the other had a knife, two of the guys held me back whilst the other the guy with the knife held Sara as she was hit with the the bat before stabbing her in the stomach and running off. She told me to call you and here we are” Ava explained. “She’s stubborn that girl, I swear between her and her sister I won’t live to see 50” he says, “How many children do you have? If you don’t mind me asking” Ava inquires. “Just Sara now, Sara’s older sister Laurel passed away two years ago in a car accident on Christmas Day which is also Sara’s birthday. She doesn’t celebrate anymore, that was hers and Laurels thing” Lance says solemnly.

“I’m sorry about that sir, my father passed away last year” Ava says sadly and Lance pats her on the knee. 

“Sara Lance?” Says a doctor in scrubs as he walks through the doors to the reception, and Ava and Lance abruptly stand. “The surgery went well, we lost her a few times but she’s a fighter, she has three broken ribs and some bad bruising, her right arm was fractured. From the stab wound there was some internal damage but we managed to close it up before it got too serious” the doctor explains. “Can we see her?” Ava asks and the doctor nods and beckons them to follow him to Sara’s room, “She’s got some bad bruising, looks worse than it is” the doctor said before leaving the pair outside Sara’s room.

“Hey baby girl” Lance says upon seeing his daughter, “Hi Daddy” Sara says and she embraces him tightly. “Hey Ava!” She says and Ava smiles back, “Sara Lance, you might just be the most idiotic person in the world or your the bravest, no one has ever stood up for me like that before” Ava says gratefully pressing a kiss to her cheek. “It’s a gift” Sara jokes as she leans back against her pillows, Mr Lances phone goes off signalling he’s needed back at the station and he leaves the hospital room. 

“So Ava, how about that date that you promised me for when I get out of here?” Sara says obnoxiously, “You’re on!” Ava agrees.


End file.
